Yarn trappers for use with lower yarn detector switches have been known heretofore. For example, A. W. Hopkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,434, dated Nov. 19, 1974, owned by the Assignee of this invention, shows a yarn trapper of the bent-back wire type with these bent-back portions being closely spaced to trap the yarn guided thereinto by the formed V-shaped cleft to frictionally hold the yarn when it is pulled thereinto upon attempted swinging of the trip lever.
While such prior known trapper has been useful for its intended purpose, it has at times failed to catch and hold the yarn thereby allowing unnecessary shutdown of the knitting machine. This is due to the difficulty of forming the bent-back wire portions accurately in manufacture. This invention relates to improvements thereover.